Rage the Hedgehog
BIO HAS BEEN REBOOTED! SEE "Bio(UPDATED)" FOR THE UPDATED BIO! Part 1 Name:Rage Race:Hedgehog Fur colour: black Skin Colour: White/Gold Eye colour: red Alignment:Good+Evil(Usually good) Powers:Controls, shoots, and manipulates fire Age:12 Attire: dark blue boots and black gloves. Height: 3'1"(3 feet and 1 inch tall) IQ:90.4(He is very smart technology wize and has great common sense, but is gullable and Naive.) Voice Actor(if ever in something): Martin Stone(the guy who played Maugrim in The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe) Love interest: Friends:Novo the Hedgehog(Editable, do not take out w/o permission) Rivals(Editable, do not take out w/o permission) Enemies(Editable, do not take out w/o permission) Bio(UPDATED) Rage was shy, scared, and skittish when he was younger, hard to believe, but it's true. His mother gave him a bracelet, days before his brother, Flare, left. This was the conversation. "Rage, i want you to have this. Its nothing major, but its been running in my family for years, generations!" "Thank you so much! I will treasure it forever!" "Aww, thanks Rage! Thats what i like to hear!" Rage is the kind of guy, mostly when he became older, that will do ANYTHING if his friends are on the line, and he will never give up on you, much like Sonic. But not when he was younger. He was cowardly when he was younger, and often stayed away from trouble. But this didn't work for long... One day, a green mutant came and captured Rage and his parents. The mutant was named Lord Zugon. Zugon (No joke, viewer discretion is advised) killed Rage's parents in front of Rage's eyes. Then, a tall, black Hedgehog ran in, just as Zugon was about to make his move on Rage. The Hedgehog's name was Technisis. Technisis stopped Zugon and saved Rage. Rage asked who he was, and Technisis said, "In due time.". A few weeks later, Technisis showed who he really was, and why he had saved Rage. Technisis wanted Rage to help him capture and off a group a civilians. Rage disagreed, thinking that it was the wrong thing. Technisis "asked" one more time, more sternly. Rage still said no, and Technisis actually beat Rage(CHILD ABUSE, PEOPLE!) in brutal ways im not going to mention(no, not rape). Rage did what Technisis said a little bit after that, actually robbing, and even helping Technisis with his evil doings. Rage eventually came to mind, thinking again this was wrong. He got beat by Technisis several times later, and eventaully ran away, thinking he had been betrayed and abused. Rage also found Sonic once, and they quickly became friends. Rage and Technisis still hate each other to this day, and their hate will continue to burn. Rage is based on me, partly. Im not naive, but im smart and easily angered, but also heartfelt. Rage also does evil, bad things from time to time, due to him being naive. People Likes:Jack "Dent" Demor(FC i made), Sonic, Tails, Haiden(Fc by Haidenisa), Tesla the Hedgehog, Hazel Moon People Dislikes: Knuckles, Shadow, Eggman, Espio, Sam the Rabbit, Charmy, Technisis. Likes:Flying, Saving people, Running, Racing Sonic. Dislikes:Being held captive, Eggman's Schemes, Being tricked/played Personality Personality BEFORE the Incident: Shy, Scared, Cowardly. Personality AFTER the Incident: Funny, Outgoing, Protective, Serious, Loyal. Recap (Recap on Part 1) Powers: Fire Appearance: Orange and black, with an orange fire aura around him. The angrier and more serious he gets, the aura rises and brightens, when he is calm and not serious, it dims and lowers. (Rage has a super form) Super form:Fury Fury's Appearance: Purple, with a blue flame fire aura. Black tummy and Orange on the collar of his gloves. Quotes Ha! Seriously? Im gonna make you rage quit! (If he was in Generations) Note to self... Do not try to fly in the still blackness of time where there is nothing for miles... Not again... I don't have time for this... Sonic Adventure Rage's First appearance in a game was Sonic Adventure(not literally lol). In this game, he finds a chaos emerald and goes mad with its power. He then realizes, "If one emerald has all this power... imagine what 7 would be like!" And he wanted to test it out for himself. What makes him evil is he destroys anyone that gets in his way(however it isn't hard to beat him like the normal animal bosses). At the end of the game, He gains 5 emeralds, but the thing that happened with knux and sonic happened again. Sonic hit Rage, Rage goes flying, he drops the emeralds, and eggman takes them. Eggman then proceeds to make Chaos invincible. Sonic Adventure 2 Rage, this time, thankfully, is good. He is pretty much a side character in this one. Shadow the hedgehog Rage is good, and just helps Sonic. Again, more of a side character, but (if you choose) Shadow kills Rage. Sonic and the Secret Rings Rage is, again, Good. He plays exactly like Sonic. He is taken into the world of the Arabian Nights like Sonic. He has his own genie, named Shimihaia(pronounced "Shimm uh hay uh"). Rage attacks the Erazor Djiin, and he utterly FAILS! Rage's speed and fire is taken away. Rage at some point gets his fire back. When Erazor Djiin is at the king, Rage is sent flying outside, and isn't around for 4 levels. He then makes a triumphant return! Sonic Riders:Zero Gravity Rage is good(Bt dubbz). His gear is a makeshift hoverboard, all he has to do is put his hands together(like the end of a clap), and remove them to the side, and he jumps on(same for Sonic Free Riders) Gear Name:The Inferno Board Type: Speed Board Model:Board Speed:13 Power:6 Sonic Unleashed He is one of the main characters in this one, and is good. He is infiltrating the base with Sonic, which makes HIM turn into a Werehog as well. He plays through the levels, blah blah blah, and is captured at Eggman Land. When near the statue of Eggman, this is the conversation "We feel it is better when higher stakes are on the line!" "Seriously? Come on Over-easy, what are you gonna do? Huh? Wait a se-" A kind of "Hook" thing comes out of the wall and grabs Rage. He tries to flame himself out, but can't. He then says this "I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS!!!!" And he is captured in the Egg Dragoon(or "THE ULTRA HYPER PROTOTYPE ONE!") He is also in dark gaia phase 2, as Fury. Sonic and the Black Knight Same as Sonic and the secret rings, except he has his own sword, and story changes, you know. Sonic Colors Rage is in Sonic Colors, and good. Pretty usual stuff in this game, nothing major. Plays normally, etc. etc. Sonic Generations In Generations, he is good, and his boss battle is Sonic Adventure, where you fight Rage on a speeding highway, dodging obsticles. He meets his classic self(although he wasn't in the older games), and he enjoys it, both of them. Modern Rage is saved in Green Hill Zone, because when Tails got sucked in, Rage said "NO!" and stuff and tried to pull him out, but got sucked in, all within a matter of seconds. Sonic Lost World Alas, this one has come. Rage is incredibly evil in this game. He is on a stealth mission, trying to spy on Eggman. He gets caught, and Eggman mentions "You know, besides saving your life and that incident way back, what has Sonic ever done for YOU?" And that makes Rage think. Eggman manipulated Rage, and you fight Rage MULTIPLE times, him getting stronger each time. He goes to the Zeti, and quits. Now he is alone, and the Zeti are trying to destroy him and Sonic, and Rage is trying to destroy everyone. The most heartfelt moment is when he talks to Sonic at one time. I will put the conversation. "Rage, Why are you doing this?" "I Have to. What have you done for me? No parties, no welcome homes, no thank you's. HUH? TELL ME!" "..." "Rage, Eggman manipulated you" "Yes. Yes he did." "Wait, you knew?" "I was always aware. Its just that... Im terrified. Im driven by fear. The Zeti nearly killed me, with me haunting myself, Im just... scared Sonic!" "Rage, look im sorry i didn't do anything like that for you, but we need to hurry! The Zeti are going to destroy this planet any minute!" "..." "Rage? Come on Rage, hurry!" "Sonic... Im sorry. I just can't do it. The Zeti made me. They will destroy me if i don't, Therefore, I must carry out their task." "RAGE NO!" And this leads into the final battle with Rage. After that, Rage is convinced to go with Sonic. This is the conversation after the battle "Rage, enough with this. I don't like to battle you, lets just stop. *Sonic sticks his hand out to rage* "..." "Alright...*Rage grabs and is helped up*. Im sorry, sonic... About everything..." "Don't worry Rage, we're cool." "Cool?" "Cool." "*fist bump*" There is also an end credits scene. here it is *Rage is flying around, looking for Sonic* "SONIC! SONIC! TECHNISIS IS TRYING TO DESTROY STATION SQUARE!" *Rage stops flying and walks into a cabin where they plan things* "Sonic? Tails? You guys in here?" *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Technisis(Yes, even technisis), and the whole gang jump up and yell "Surprise"* *rage jumps from being startled* *rage starts to laugh* "Thanks guys... You really got me! You know, you didn't have to do this, right guys?" "Sonic:Of course we did, I thought over what happened, and we SHOULD HAVE made some kind of a party for you. Even on your birthday, we didn't do anything, and that was wrong considering that I got a birthday party, boy was that day long..." "Technisis: I should have taken this in as well. Sure, im a bad guy, but who says that means I don't have emotions? *technisis starts to choke back tears, but you cant see them because of his mask* Yes, i made that scheme up as well." "Rage:Sure you did...*laugh*" "Technisis: Now, Rage... Don't expect our relationship to change. Don't be surprised when you see me dangling someone over a large building... But, lets not talk about that, lets get to the cake!" *everyone laughs* Then the scene ends. Fighting things Rage is a great stratigest. Rage is strong in upper body strength, and lacks lower body strength. He loves to taunt his oppenents when fighting, which makes them angry(depending on who he is fighting), causing them to lash out, and tire them out. Rage is agile when it comes to air tricks, but on the ground he isn't very agile. Rage is pretty strong, as he can punch through stone(which is 1900 newtons), but only when he is very angry or in his Super form, Fury. Songs Rage's Song(that reflects his past):Second Chance- Shinedown Rage's Song(That reflects his present):Madness in me-Skillet Death Battle Despite being totally awesome in every way, Rage didn't win his death battle agains Upsilon the Mink. Sorry Rage. Rage: Screw you man. At least you gave him some good hits! Rage: Meh. Gallery Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Mobians Category:Elemental Abilities